Healing Presence
by mrazfreak
Summary: Another cheesy story about Criss Angel. But who doesn't love that? A little scifi like too, but not a whole lot. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N::: Before I start, I just want to be sure everyone knows that I obviously do not own Criss Angel or any of his illusions. In order for my story to work, Criss is 24. I realize that he was not doing what he does now when he was 24, but chill out, and just read. :)**

_Luna's POV_

"Thank you soooo much," I said as a man with a motorcycle helmet slowed beside my broken down car. We were in the middle of the desert, and there hadn't been anybody on the road for at least an hour. So when my car ran out of gas I thought I was pretty well screwed. It was a crappy beater anyways, so I figured I might as well leave it.

"Where you headed?" He asked. His head was titled upwards, but his face was completely concealed preventing me from inspecting his features to see if he was a person I could trust to bring me safely to my destination.

"I'm headed anywhere but here," I said, and then winced at the cheesiness of my words.

He didn't seem to notice. "I know that feeling," he replied. "Hop on."

Honestly I'd never been on a motorcycle before, and even though the thought of it was appealing at times, I felt nervous about flying in the open without a helmet.

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked staring at the harley that lay in front of me. It had no seatbelts, airbags, anything. It's leather seat seemed like a death wish. I could barely make out a smile from behind his tinted helmet. His small chuckles followed. "Great, I'm glad to see I'm getting a ride from someone who takes me so seriously," I snapped while glaring at him.

"No, no, I'm sorry," he said, and suprisingly sounded genuine, and also strangely familiar. "Yeah, I guess it's a tiny bit dangerous, but I'll be careful. Trust me." His last words seemed unusual since we had just met, but I did trust him. What I could see of his messy black hair, his chisled chin, and thick lips curved into a smirk compelled me to trust him. His lightly tanned arms and muscular stomach hidden beneath a tight grey shirt and black jacket demanded it.

"Can I at least see your face?" I asked, not really worried anymore, but more curious of what other wonders hid on this man.

"Why don't you just wait until we get where we're going?"

I succumbed to him, and hopped on the metal contraption not very gracefully. I sat in silence for a few seconds, and I began to wonder if it was broken. He turned to face me as best he could, and said in an amused tone: "You have to hold on," and with that, he brought my arms around to the aforementioned stomach. His abs and chest were rock solid which gave me the impression that he worked out quite a bit. For what I wondered?

He started the motor up, and we rode in scilence for a while. I decided to break the ice a little better.

"So can you tell me your name? Or is that as secretive as your face?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Uh..It's uh..Criss..." I sat stunned for a second. Is that why his voice was so familiar? Is the who my arms are wrapped around really Criss Angel???


	2. Chapter 2

_CRISS' POV_

She sat silently for some time. My guess is that she was trying to figure out how to contain herself. I was used to this. She eventually spoke:

"Wait...Are you by any chance Criss Angel? As in the illusionist?"

"Uh. Yeah. I was trying to come out here to get a vacation from everyone, producers, family, and fans," I responded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," She said. In the side mirror I could see her head. Her face was oval, with delicate features made from her tinted milky complexion. Her eyes were entrancing, and I almost couldn't determine a color. I decided on dark grey, which seemed unusual. She seemed to try to hide her body in a large brown teeshirt, and baggy green capris. "My name is Luna Crimson. I guess you kind of figured out why I'm here. I needed a break from my normal life," she began, but then stopped. She seemed like she had more to say, but for some reason she held back.

"What are you running from?" I asked, becoming concerned. Her eyes darted in several directions. My question was obviously making her nervous. She opened her mouth a crack and then closed it. Finally she replied.

"I suppose the simplest way to put it, is that I revealed too much to someone I cared about, and it didn't exactly go over well." She instictively raised her hand to the side of her face. She winced upon touching her cheek, but when she removed her delicate fingers, there was no mark. I wondered if it was the memories that hurt.

I decided to stop prying, and peered at the sign we were quickly approaching. It said that there was a gas station in 20 miles. I looked at the level of the tank, and decided that we would need to stop then. We rode without sound for a while, but that changed in an instant...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_LPOV_

He asked me why I was running, and I wanted nothing more than to be comforted, but that yearning for understanding is what sent me out here. I won't ever make the mistake of being so real again. I was just about to try to change the topic, when I saw a small fuzzy animal of some sort jump out in front of us. I screamed bloody murder for Criss to avoid it.

He swerved to the left, the wheels sliding through the dirt next to the road. The bike hit a ditch, and that's when we began to spin. I saw bits and pieces of Criss as he was flown off the bike in front of my face. Unfortunately my jeans were stuck to the side of the bike, so wherever it went I went. I saw the groud hurdling up at me at an incredibly fast rate, and then nothing.

When I awoke I saw a blurry figure above me. There was screaming; was it my name that was being released? I strained my eyes to focus on something, but every time I tried, my head throbbed. I finally saw my surroundings. I looked up dazed to find Criss peering over me, his face badly scratched.

"Luna? Can you hear me? If you understand what I'm saying make some sort of sign!" I strained my mouth open and tried to speak, but all that escaped my lips was an airy groan. Apparently that was sign enough for him. "Luna, you're legs are trapped under the bike, if I lift it can you pull them out?"

I was completely unaware of this circumstance. I couldn't feel my legs, but I decided that was probobly for the best right now. I grunted in agreement. I saw him lean down and lift the bike, so i tried moving my legs. As soon as I did, I began to feel the intense shooting pain. It was worse than anything I had ever known. I let out a scream of anguish as I rolled to the side, and was soon muffled as my face found the dirt. I heard Criss drop the bike, and run to my side.

I tried to open my eyes, but they rufused to budge until the extremity of the pain lessened. I felt myself being lifted into the air, by Criss, and as we moved I drifted back into the dark.

I slipped in and out of conciousness as we moved along. At one point I noticed something had changed, and then realized it had become dark. I began to shiver, but it wasn't because of the disappearing sun. The proccess had begun. And so Criss would eventually know.


	3. Chapter 3

_CPOV_

She was shaking in my arms, which made me all the more determined to get to the station quickly. We must have gone 15 miles by now, so it can't be much farther. Her rapid movements became almost uncontrolable, so I walked to the side of the road and set her down for a second. I took off the black jacket that I had been wearing before, and wrapped it around her. It didn't seem to help. I went through a mixture of emotions. Worry, sadness, weakness, and eventually, guilt.

I had told her to trust me. I was suppossed to keep her safe, but now this innocent girl has a concussion, and two legs which I assume are broken in many places. I looked down at her calves, and saw a slow drip of blood falling from scratches all over them. Now I was even more worried. What if she lost so much blood, she died??? I had to hurry.

I trudged on for a little while longer, and then I saw a bright light not too far away. I ran to it as fast as my legs would take me (and since I work out so much, that's pretty fast). I approached the doors of the little building near the pumps, and pulled. Damnit. They're locked. Peering in the the window, I saw a little old man with a woman next to him who I guessed was his wife. They were taking care of money in the cash register,

I kicked the door repeatedly using up all the remaining strenght I had and shouted for them to call 911. They looked up startled, and then their eyes moved from me down to the girl I held in my arms. The man rushed to the door, and the woman sped into a room in the back. The door was unlocked, and pushed open.

"Please..." I panted, now exhausted. "Please, do you have a phone?"

"Why..uh yes we do. Go right ahead," the man said flusteredly as he pointed to the phone on the counter. I set Luna down on the ground and ran to the phone. Her face looked drained of blood, and she was still shaking. The woman came out of the back carrying a large blanket and water close to her plump stomach. She wrapped the blanket around Luna covering her unsightly gashes. I dialed 911, and waited for a response.

After one ring, I was answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_LPOV_

I awoke again to find myself in strange surroundings, which I eventually realized was a small convenient store. An old lady squated next to me with a worried look plastered all over her face. A man stood in the corner of the store looking confused, and a little naseous. I turned my achy neck in the other direction to see Criss staring back at me with a phone glued to his ear.

"Yes, she just woke up now," I heard him say. Oh shit..He must've gotten officials involved, I thought to myself. I wondered how I could explain this one. A cool tingling sensation wandered through my body and rested in my legs. I'll be healed soon, and he'll find out I'm a freak, and I'm going to start to wander away...again.

I saw him hang up the phone, and come to my side. He sat down leaning on the shelf next to me, and staring at me with concern pouring from his gorgeous deep chocolate eyes. "How are you feeling?" he croaked upon realizing I was awake.

'That's an interesting story,' I thought to myself. I pondered on how to respond to this. I decided to turn the tables and ask him a question. "Can you bring me outside for some fresh air?" I pleaded.


	4. Chapter 4

_CPOV_

She had stopped shaking, so I gave in to her begging grey eyes. She stood up, to my surprise, without my assistance. I reach my arm around her waist, and she pushed some of her weight on my side, but it really seemed like she didn't need any help. 'How the hell can that be?' I thought to myself. 'She busted both of her legs, and now she's walking on them??'

She turned to look at me. "You lost your helmet," She stated. I reached my hand to my face. Why would she say that now. It's irrelevant, and she's the one to be worried about.

"Yeah, I guess I did," I mumbled not sure how to respond. I waited for some explination. She stared deep in to my eyes as if trying to see right through me. What was she doing? She looked away after a bit, and then sighed as though I didn't allow her to find what she was searching for. "Let me see your legs," I said. She looked at me with a strange emotion spewed across her face. Was it sadness? Or hope?

Her eyes began to water, and she looked away from me, ashamed. 'What was wrong? Was she in pain again? Maybe I shoudn't have let her walk?' I thought. I reached my hand to the blanket she had wrapped herself in, and peeled it away from her skin. Her legs were revealed, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

There was nothing wrong. Well, there was something wrong here, but her legs seemed perfectly normal, and all the blood and wounds from before seemed to have disappeared. Being an illusionist, I know that it's possible to fake large injuries, but she wouldn't do that, would she? No, I decided. Luna seemed like a girl who was trying to stay away from attention, not draw it to herself with a stunt like this.

So if it had really happened. How could this be?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_LPOV_

He stared at my legs for what seemed like an eternity. I could only imagine what was racing through his mind; 'What is this freak? How could I let her on my bike? How do I get rid of her?' I shook my head trying not to think of the worst. He was a nice guy, maybe he'd be a little more accepting than others. After all, he's certainly someone who gets a lot of attention for weird things. I waited for his outward reaction.

"How is this possible?" He asked, motioning to my legs. He seemed puzzled, and a little dazed, but fear seemed to be something he didn't feel. I took this as a good sign, and then chose my next words carefully.

"Well...When I was born, the hospital I was at caught fire. The nurses rushed around the infirmary gathering any child they could get and running out. My dad tried to coax my mom, whose arms I was in, to get out, but she was weak, and took too long to move. By the time we reached the first floor, the place was collapsing. My mom screamed at my father to take me out, but just as she finished her words, a section of the celieng collapsed on him, and he didn't move. My mom's dress caught fire, which spread to the blanket wrapped around me, but all she thought about was getting out of there.

"We got outside, and my mom handed me to a nurse, but the flames had already hurt her too much. She was air-lifted to a different hospital, where she lived for two weeks, before passing away," At this point tears were running from my eyes like there was no tomorrow, and I felt ashamed for being so weak about something that happened 23 years ago. I felt Criss' arm slide around me, and I fell in to his shoulder sobbing. When I finally, gained control of myself, I pulled away far enough to see his face and continued.

"The thing is, the doctors sent me to the same hospital for treatment of my burns...But,..By the time I was in the ER, my burns were gone. The doctors were all stupefied, and provided no explination. I've been like that my whole life. I can get hurt, and feel pain..But the physical wounds heal faster than the accomanying emotional wounds ever could."


	5. Chapter 5

_CPOV_

That would explain why she raised her hand to her invisible wound before I thought. But wait...that means she was hurt before too. Is that why she was running? I wanted to ask, but her eyes were still lost in memories, and I could tell she needed comforting. I pulled her close to me, and felt the warmth of her tears seeping in to my jacket. I understood her pain, since my own father had died in my arms. I rubbed her back as though she were a child who was anxious and couldn't sleep. It had the same effect. Her weight shifted completely on to me as she drifted in to sleep. I picked her up and held her in my lap. Then in the distance I heard sirens.

Shit...I forgot about the ambulances. As the vehicles drew closer, Luna stirred from her sleep. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't worry," she said in a calm voice. "I've dealt with this before," She seemed empty of emotion now, and it scared me a little. She turned her head into my chest, and started breathing deeply. If I wasn't so interested in her plan, I would probobly be a little turned on by this. But that was irrelevant. When she opened her eyes, she seemed confused and dazed. "Just follow my lead," she hissed in my ear.

"Is this the one who was injured?" asked the man who came out of the 1st car. From the corner of my eye I could see a stretcher being brought from the other.

"Yes this is the one," I replied, followed by a long groan from Luna. She turned her head towards the man and started speaking incoherently. The others carrying the stretcher came over, strapped on Luna and returned to the amulances. The other driver and I followed suit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_LPOV_

I opened my eyes to find a light shining. The light moved, and I realized that I was in the ER. The doctor in front of me pretended as though I were still asleep, and continued to check my vitals. He swiftly walked out of the room leaving me by myself. I was proud of what I'd been able to do. It wasn't often that I could accomplish the feat I just had.

The doctor returned to the room, this time with Criss behind him. Criss rushed to my side, but his eyes showed no worry. Only wonder. I smiled at him, and then nodded my head in the direction of the doctor.

"So, excuse me doctor...uh.."

"Smithers," the doctor finished.

"Yes, Dr.Smithers, what exactly is wrong with her?" Criss asked.

"Well, her situation is very unlike what was described to the 911 operative," Dr.Smithers replied giving a not so subtle glare at Criss, who pretended he had nothing to do with it. "However, she has suffered a mild concussion. How she managed to not be crushed by the motorcycle on her legs, I have no idea," He finished, genuinly puzzled. I had to bite my tongue to keep from smiling.

"I see no reason to keep her here," he turned to me. "Just be sure to get some rest, and I advise staying away from motorcycles for a while." I laughed at the irony of this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CPOV_

"So you want to tell me what happened in there?" Criss asked anxiously as we stepped out the hospital doors. The sun was begining to rise, and I realized that now niether of us had a ride.

"It's a 'tempermental' gift I have along with the healing. I can use the built up pain I can't show to actually make my body hurt as well." This didn't surprise me. I think I was past the point of being surprised after last night. I found a payphone and dug through my pockets for quarters.

Luna put her hand behind my ear and pulled out a quarter, with a smirk on her face. She was mocking me so I should be upset, but my male charisma kicked in instead.

"You think that's a good trick?" I asked with my own trick planned in my mind.

She looked upset, and then ashamed. She really held back too much, this one. "Well, I have an even better trick, I grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_LPOV_

"Well of course you do I mean you're a--" My scentence was interupted by the warmth of Criss' lips on mine. I was surprised at first, and started to pull back. I was afraid to be attatched. Afraid of being destroyed again. I turned away and my eyes watered. Criss pulled my arms so I faced him and he tilted his head down to look me in the eyes.

"Why are you so afraid to show yourself to people?" he asked me.

"I can't be hurt again..." I started. I paused and then decided I owed him further explination. "That's the reason I'm running...You see, my 3rd pair of foster parents just found out about my..uh 'abilities,' and let's just say they didn't handle it as well as you did."

He cupped my cheeks in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe away my tears. "Luna," he said slowly. "Did they hurt you?"

I felt anger and sadness, and then as I began to talk; relief. It felt good to be letting someone know and understand my pain. I felt lighter even. "When I told them, they became afraid, just like all the other foster parents I've had. Only they took their fear and turned it in to anger. They pushed me away and my face slammed the wall. I ran out and left. That's when I met you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CPOV_

I embraced her again, and wouldn't let go, because I felt close to her for the first time since we'd met. I felt like she actually shared part of who she was with me. We eventually pulled apart and I gave her the quarter back. "How about we walk?" I offered. She smiled, and I slid my hand into hers as we began walking through the neverending expanse of the desert.

**THE END :) COMMENT IT! ITS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER!**

**also; I need advice. I could do a sequel to this building up the relationsip more, or I could just leave it as it is. What do you thinkk?**


End file.
